


Acocote nuevo, tlachiquero viejo

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo [3]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sí, Norte se encarga, ¿pero como? Sur sabe más de Norte por medio de los periódicos y las cartas que Francia le envía que por él. Quizá sea hora que ella se haga cargo.





	

**Acocote nuevo, tlachiquero viejo  
**

**6 de enero de 1862, Veracruz México.**

\- _Ma petite_! - saluda Francia, dos besos en cada mejilla. - ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos, mon chere! ¿Recibiste mis cartas, _ma belle Sud_? ¿Y los vestidos que te envíe?

\- Recibí todo, tío. - dice con una sonrisa. No esperaba que Francia llegara tan pronto, y ella sigue con su falda de hilo, sus huaraches, con las manos todavía doliéndole por todo el rato que lleva al molcajate. - Pase, por favor: está en su casa.

Francia se ríe, su brazo sobre sus hombros aunque ella apenas y le llega al pecho.

\- ¡Tanta formalidad, _mon amour_! Somos familia, ¿oui? Mejor dime que has considerado mi propuesta.

Sur no dice nada por unos momentos, en lo que lleva a Francia a la sala y se encarga de servirle un poco de café de olla y cocada recién hechecita, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de tata: el abuelo Imperio Azteca todavía no perdona a papá España, y mucho menos a sus hermanos. Si supiera que está recibiendo a Francia, ya escucharía sus quejas. ¿No debería apoyar a su hermano? ¿No es Norte el que se encarga de esto?

Sí, Norte se encarga, ¿pero como? ¿Hace cuánto que no ve a Norte? Meses. Le llegan cartas, sí, pero apenas: son más como un olvido que una rutina, para su hermano. Sabe más de Norte por medio de los periódicos y las cartas que Francia le envía que por él. Que está todavía con Estados Unidos, que pelea, que le sigue dando territorio a Estados Unidos y que se joda la gente en México. Que ahora quiere seguir a Estados Unidos y separar al Clero del Estado, que quiere ponerlo en la Constitución, despreciando a la Virgencita y a Dios.

Y ella en la casa, con el tata. Porque le había dicho a su hermano, antaño, que él era quién tenía que encargarse del país y que ella le ayudaría. Y nada más haber dicho eso, su hermano había prácticamente regalado casi la mitad del territorio. Y ahora su hermano anda con los Reformistas, y ella na'más pudiendo escuchar como hace tarugada tras tarugada, siguiendo al presidente ese que él escogió...

Tras limpiarse los dedos con limón antes de lavárselas en la tinaja que tiene ahí cerca vuelve a la sala, dejando que Francia le retire la silla para sentarse.

\- No voy a hacer nada que dañe a mi hermano.

\- ¡No, no, claro que no! - Francia niega con la cabeza y le sonríe, tomando su mano, besando el dorso. - _Ma petite Sud_ , si esto sería para ayudar a tu hermano, _oui_? Que mira que yo le tengo mucho cariño a America, pero no creo que el camino que él está siguiendo sea el que tú y Norte deberían seguir, _oui_?

En eso ella está de acuerdo.

\- Yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudar, _oui_? - Francia sonríe con hoyuelos. - _Ma petite Sud._ Arreglaremos todo, y tu hermano estará bien. Te doy mi palabra.

 

 

**7 de Junio de 1863.**

_Ma petite_ , Francia sigue llamándola mientras la ayuda a salir del abrigo de hombre que ha estado usando los últimos meses, en lo que lleva peleando contra su hermano. _Ma petite, no llores_ mientras besa sus mejilla, sus manos amplias mientras le limpia las mejillas de tierra y lágrimas. _Ma petite, está bien, mon chere, mon amour, ma petite nation._

Como si ella fuera una dama, deshace sus trenzas y deja que su cabello caiga hasta su cintura, le ayuda a quitarse la camisa, las vendas que ha estado usando, cuándo desabrocha sus pantalones. Su barba es áspera contra la delicada piel de sus pantorillas, sus manos tan grandes cuándo sostienen sus pies, sus pulgares contra la dura planta del pie.

 _Ma petite, todo está bien_ , mientras besa su vientre, hundiendo su lengua en su ombligo. Sur se sostiene a sus hombros y gime en voz baja y luego más alto cuándo la lengua de Francia lame de su muslo a su entrepierna, Sur sigue gimiendo, sus manos en los hombros de Francia, las manos de él en sus nalgas, sosteniéndola, evitando que se caiga mientras su lengua sigue moviéndose contra de ella hasta que ella tiembla y se viene.

Y luego él la guía, en una especie de caída controlada, hasta su regazo, hasta que su erección entra en ella y Sur gime otra vez, aferrándose mientras Francia sigue murmurando francés contra su piel, mientras Sur espera que Norte pueda perdonarla alguna vez..

 

 

**29 de Mayo de 1864.**

Veracruz es blanca y gris con el azul del pacífico en costas de arena oscura y el muelle al que llegan está cubierto de flores, con música de guitarras, violines y trompetas uniéndose a la sinfonía de las olas del mar. Maximiliano está conmovido y sonríe a los lugareños mientras Carlota trata de esconder la expresión de miedo detrás de su abanico, dando lo que aparenta ser un intento de sonrisa. Austria se permite una pequeña sonrisa privada ante el entusiasmo de Maximiliano, porque el nuevo emperador de México se merece esto. Un nuevo principio y una nueva oportunidad. Incluso si esa oportunidad viene de Francia, incluso si ya no es uno de los suyos, Austria no puede no preocuparse por el príncipe de ojos dulces y suaves.

Los recibe México con un ramo de flores para Carlota, un saludo cortés que recuerda al antiguo saludo español para Maximiliano, y ojos verdes y brillantes para él, con una sonrisa que sin embargo no es la exhuberante de España, esta más pequeña, más cándida. Parece casi dolorosamente joven, apenas cuarenta años de que ella y su hermano fueron declarados una única nación independiente en lugar de ser una colonia.

El vestido de corte francés que está usando es demasiado adulto para una nación cuyo rostro sigue redondo, las apretadas trenzas en las que su cabello está sujeto con listones en un intento de peinado serio, pero sólo consiguen darle un aire de niña jugando a vestirse en el armario de su madre, pero si debe creer los rumores de Francia, Nueva España ya no está ahí. Austria se pregunta si debe creerle, pero por lo mientras inclina la cabeza, toma la diminuta mano de México y besa sus dedos.

\- Bienvenido a nuestro país. - le dice la pequeña nación en un español mucho más candido del que Austria conoce, un tono cantarín dónde el castellano de España es más duro, cerrado alrededor de las vocales. - Espero sea de su agrado.

Austria presta atención a su acento suave, a su sonrisa, a los ojos verdes de España en un rostro oscuro de frente amplia. Quizá los años lo han vuelto débil, pero asiente un poco.

\- Estoy seguro que así será.

 

 

**Enero 1865**

No debería ser posible, pero esta pequeña nación le recuerda a Hungría de tantas formas que es un dolor suave, como un stacatto, cuándo hace algo que le recuerda que no lo es. Cómoda a caballo, pero sólo si está montada como los varones, sus manos más diestras con la espada que con el cuchillo. Terrible para el vals.

Pero ella deja que la guíe, y Austria se encuentra casi en paz. Es una nación que crece, sí, pero de carácter vivo, siempre a espaldas de Maximiliano. Sí la tierra sufre. Sí, México ha tenido muchas guerras. Está dispuesta a aprender, a escuchar consejos. Los pregunta en voz leve, con sonrisas casi escondidas, su cabello siempre recogido.

Austria escucha a México cantar en un lenguaje que no entiende, pero su mezzo-soprano se une al piano sin problemas.

Dejarla cuesta más de lo que debería, pero después de todo, Maximiliano ya no es uno de los suyos.

Es uno de México.

 

 

**Febrero, 1866**

_Ma petite Sud:_

Cómo lamento tener que dejarte así, ma chere, pero mi propio imperio sufre, y me temo que con las fuerzas divididas, no podría ni ayudarte contra Estados Unidos. Espero que no pienses mal de mi, y tengas estos días como un recuerdo gentil de aquello que pudo hacer. Tu hermano, non, yo pensé que habría escuchado tus palabras, las de tu gente.

Si puedes, ma petite, si no me odias por completo ahora, si me perdonas... convence a Maximiliano que abdique. Es un buen hombre, ese emperador tuyo: un idéaliste. Pero me temo, petite, que ellos son los que más sufren en las guerras, los que mueren.

Dile que no hay pena en huir, si espara sobrevivir. Dile que no habra odio, por él, que siempre, siempre estará en ti. Que no dejarás que lo desprecien.

Ma petite Sud, temo que te he hecho más daño del que querría, a ti y a tu emperador.

¿Podrás perdonarme?

Tu amoroso tío,

Francia.

Pero Maximiliano se rehusa a irse. Maximiliano, su Maximiliano, más suyo incluso que de Carlota, suyo y nunca de México Norte se rehusa a irse.

No, él le toma de la mano, besa sus dedos, su dorso, limpia sus mejillas con una sonrisa suave, sus ojos azules tan límpidos y tan tristes.

\- No podría irme de aquí. - contesta Maximiliano. Sur no está segura desde hace cuánto que no llora así, pero no le importa como se ve, simplemente se aferra a su ropa. - Esta es mi tierra, ¿entiendes?

Su mano es cálida en la suya. Maximliano le sonríe, y a Sur se le rompe el corazón.

\- Y yo amo a mi país.

 

 

**Querétaro, Cerro de las Campanas.  
19 de Junio de 1867 **

El cielo es azul y el día claro, sin nubes. La gente llora: ella puede escucharlos, porque Maximiliano sí fue querido. Sur está parada junto a Norte, vestida igual que él. Este es su castigo, piensa. Por perder. Porque su hermano, al parecer, tiene más de España que lo que ella pensó. Pero su mano sostiene la suya, y no le dice nada cuándo esconde el rostro contra su hombro, mientras Maximiliano muere dándole palabras de amor.

Y cuándo los disparos matan al último emperador de México, se pregunta si Norte también siente las balas en su piel, o si eso también es sólo para ella.

 

 

**Julio, 1868.**

Es México Sur quien lo recibe, su cabello en trenzas, vistiendo falda de hilo, huaraches. Su rebozo es negro, al igual que los listones de su cabello.

Ella no dice nada pero le sirve café de olla, cocada. Austria sólo toma del café dulce.

\- ¿Cómo está tu país? - pregunta finalmente.

Ella se alza de hombros. - Bien, creo. Aunque Norte casi no me habla al respecto. Seguimos peleados, un poco. Y él sigue escuchando a todo lo que Estados Unidos le dice, así que yo lo escucho cada vez menos.

\- Pensé que se habrían arreglado.

Ella se vuelve a alzar de hombros, sosteniendo su propia taza con sus manos chatas.

Esta vez, es ella quien habla.

\- Solía pensar que un día yo tendría que disculparme con Norte, pero ahora creo que voy a estar esperando hasta el día que él me pida perdón a mi. Yo lo quise. - responde ella, suave. Ya no se ve joven, como se veía hace cuatro años. En cuatro años su rostro no ha cambiado, sus facciones, pero sí sus ojos. Ahora tiene ojos de Nación, y Austria se pregunta si su hermano también tendrá los ojos así. - Era mi emperador. Le dije que abdicara, pero no quiso. Quería salvarlo.

Austria se mueve y México cierra los ojos, fuerte. Austria le besa la frente, arriba de los ojos, y se pregunta si a ella también le recuerda a una herida de bala antes de que deje su taza y se vaya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notas:**

En 1861, el presidente Benito Juárez dejó de pagar la deuda que tenía con Francia, Inglaterra y España para tratar de mantener al país fuera de una crisis. Lo que estoy consiguió fue que Francia, Inglaterra y España firmaran un tratado para forzar a México a pagarlo. Francia, sin embargo, tomó la oportunidad para extender el imperio de Napoleon III. Cuándo Inglaterra y España se dieron cuenta de esto, se salieron del tratado.

Mientras, México estaba dividido entre los Conservadores y los Republicanos. Los republicanos - que seguían al presidente electo Benito Juárez - apoyaban la constitución de 1857, que entre otras cosas declaraba la separación entre Iglesia y Estado, al igual que confiscaba muchas propiedades que el clero había tenido hasta ese momento. Los conservadores no apoyaron esto, así que apoyaron la idea de Francia de instaurar una monarquía.

El elegido fue Maximiliano de Habsburgo. Sólo que Maximiliano era un monarca liberal que apoyaba muchas de las reformas instauradas por Juárez. Esto ganó que los conservadores dejaran de apoyarlo: se ganó el apoyo de algunos liberales moderados, pero igualmente fue declarado traidor y fusilado en Querétaro.

Las últimas palabras de Maximiliano de Habsburgo: ¡Mexicanos! Hoy muero por una causa noble: la libertad y la indipendencia de México. Pido a Dios que permita que mi sangre ponga fin para siempre a las desgracias de mi nueva tierra. ¡Viva México!

Un año después de su muerte, su cuerpo es llevado a Austria.


End file.
